User blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy Mega Post 1
This, the very first Suppy Mega Post, shall be a compilation of the three update blogs we currently have. Master Timeline I have written up a new master timeline that we can all adhere to. Here it is: History of Omni 01. In the future, we should look to that article as the main source of reference should we come across any continuity discrepancies. New Map System I've been noticing that new users are getting the impression that we are running out of room in the Milky Way, but with 200 billion stars in the galaxy, clearly we are not. So, I think it would be appropriate to redo the map system to make it less daunting. The proposed changes are simple. Rather than drawing a square area around the territory of an empire, instead, we should mark with stars/dots where the most populated star clusters are. This would also give a good sense of distance as to where different systems are. With the above map image, I would label the most populated areas with the name of a star cluster. For example, the FMASN organizes their colonies into three major population centers. Although they also have sparsely scattered colonies in between, if you want to find Dhragolon, I would go to one of these three areas. Realistically, one would want to build their empire close together at first to minimize trade times and distances. However, they would want to establish colonies that are further out to be able to trade with empires that are further out. So to make things easier, I request that everyone who has their empire listed on the old map use a similar format for above. Suppy Super Post 3 (Suppy) Add *Imports and exports for each planet and star system *More planet articles *More system articles *More space stations *More interstellar background lore *A master timeline for Omni 01, and perhaps a better universal dating system than AD and BC, that all empires can use in stories and in articles. *More meaning to the news section on the main page, perhaps its own page entirely *Commerce lore. We need to establish currency values, currency standards, banking systems, trade laws, and national trade economies. *Easier ways to edit templates *Easier ways to edit the News articles. I can't even figure it out *A hub page for accessing main page module data and other such things. A sort of admin annex from which many neat wiki features can be put back into use. *Maps for every star system page, built off of the template used for the Gimheldt system (grey squares are space stations, yellow-orange clouds are asteroid/dust fields, etc.) *Work on A Shared Mythos Modify *Galactic Senate details still need to be worked out. I think an overhaul to its article is necessary (do we even have one?) (EDIT: Yes, we do. Here it is: Galactic Senate) *DFM, EIT, and KMF contact stories/lore. This needs to be written down and made easily accessed. *Improve the internal network of links, and possibly add to the main page. I'm aware that accessing content is still daunting for newcomers. *We /need/ to get a spring (winter?) cleaning day. Not completely related to this, I know, but we need to clean up categories, broken and red links, and old/bad articles. See Forum:Winter Cleaning regarding old articles. *We need a more present list of redlinks. We all need a bit more pressure to fix the amount of redlinks. I could use a clear and present reminder each time I log on. Could we make it some sort of message or text box that pops up whenever one logs on? *We need to bring all articles up to speed. I see too many things that are just plain outdated, but great articles otherwise. *Relating to the established timeline, having a record of wars could be useful in many ways we might not have originally thought. *Work on the Delsons. Seriously, there is too little there, and their impact on the canon is too small. It's not all Icey's fault, but I think there are definitely some things that are preventing the Delsons from moving past the stage of 'just added by new user and being shown the ropes' canon. Most Importantly We need to get on the ball. The wiki is starting to feel the first effects of neglect. This cannot be allowed to happen. I realize I'm a major contributor to our stagnation, and I'm going to be redoubling my efforts to change that. Discuss and add below. In the bottom section, we can also record a sort of communal to-do list Individual Items / Reminders for Individual Users (Add Your Own) Suppy *Finish stories *Add to the Eteno military articles *Add to the Eteno empire article *Add more planets, ships, stations, and business *Elaborate on Eteno economy *Elaborate on Eteno agriculture *Elaborate further on Eteno culture *Elaborate more on less-valuable Eteno holdings *Elaborate on Eteno law *Standardize information on the Harbinger wars *Iron out details on the Harbinger wars and create a single unified article for the Harbinger wars with Kray *Establish first contact details with Nra *Elaborate/modify Eteno higher education and military draft system *NOTES FOR MALISK II AND ETENO SPECIES **Ice caps **Thick atmosphere **K-class star **Yellow fauna **Low density **Deep oceans **3 times as large as Earth Kray *Planet articles for all major Dhragolon systems as well as Solaurum. *Articles for the Sol system. *Remove redlinks in the Heart and Soul Nebula. *Remove redlinks for Ucharpli's creatures. *Get Operation Dark Secrets and The Final Confrontation finished. *Categorize all templates and make an article that lists each one of them. *Make sure all articles are categorized properly. *Categorize all images. *Check every Dhragolon-related article for inconsistencies. *Elaborate on the structure of Dhragolon government *First contact details with Nra. *Elaborate on Dhragolon-Delson relations. *Elaborate on the Omni. *Firmly establish what the Titans are really up to. *Establish the identity of the different types of Harbingers. (Perhaps the one's the Omni started to the fight were not the same as the ones that were only recently defeated.) *Standard infoboxes for everything (species, characters etc.) *Redo the Exemplum. *Fix up Jaran, Ner'Ackarra and Eska. *Fix Genodraco tech (modify Dragonslayer as fit) Nra *Add: **Verbum Deus **Sauran Pantheon **Sauran Myths **Registry of Sauran Colonial Assets **Registry of Sauran Flotilla Assets **Registry of Sauran Legionnary Assets **A network of pages describing the massive hierarchy of Sauran government departments, branches, divisions, etc., with possible individual pages for each **Nighthawks **HIRIOT **ELICAN **Elite Assassins **Nightguard **Sauran Emperors **Indexing Project (complete with remaining intelligence) *Complete: **Serenade of the Undying Lover **At the Galactic Gala **Far and Away **Operation Dark Secrets Ice Noble The Five Man Band (Kray) On TV Tropes, there is a trope known as the Five Man Band . Basically, a group of five individuals: The Leader, The Lancer, The Smart Guy, The Big Guy and The Chick. The reason why this trope is so common is because it is an easy way to make sure that character roles are diverse and unique. By no means should we follow it verbatim, but we really need to solidify things. In GSSOC's current state, their overall archetypes are ambiguous and their team roles are not as clearly defined. By following the Five Man Band formula, we can better assign their team roles. *The Leader - Without any question, Etah fits neatly into this role. He is the charasmatic commanding officer that leads the team. *The Lancer - With the new changes, Tholker neatly fits into this role. The Lancer is the relaxed, level-headed individual who makes sly, yet intelligent marks. He is a Deadpan Snarker and a second-in-command. *The Smart Guy - I wanted to alter Ahrganot better so that he fits in this role. Right now, he seems to compete with Etah for the Hero archetype. I wanted to change him so that he is the cold, calculating individual - physically weaker, but makes up for it by sneaking around. His rage scene in Money Cushion would show that he still does have emotions after all, but overall, I wanted to aim for a Spock-figure for Ahrganot. *The Big Guy - Sol I Dor doesn't fit well into this archetype, but his non humanoid appearance generally makes him fit into this. His level of intelligence doesn't need to be alterred, but perhaps he should be physically stronger than he is right now. On the team, he would the muscle role. *The Chick - Galiana should fit this role, not because she is a female, but because she is considered the one with a lot of spirit. Basically, the strength of character that GSSOC is. Dark Prophecy Review So Far (Kray) Now that we've sorted out most of the DP issues, most of it is just a matter of revision. However, as I was rereading it, there's a few more problems that came up. With the recent retcons and all, there are some things in the stories that are now inconsistent and/or outdated. Issues Technology Perhaps it is just me, but I am not really fond of wormhole transportation used in the same way as beaming from Star Trek. The main issue is not really the hardness of it, but its potential to create plot holes (no pun intended). There can be numerous instances where a character could just teleport to a specific location. (Example: Beaming directly to the Ice Temple rather than driving there.) I know the KMF uses wormholes, but for narrative and storytelling purposes, I think wormholes should only be limited to communication. The other technological issue was the Kklxin's and Genodraco's means of attack. Originally, it was written that they came in large teleportation spheres that transport themselves to the center of the core. I think it would be far simpler and more practical if they just came in large fleets and dropped to the ground in pods. As for the Shadow Ring, I was going to alter it a bit to once again avoid the issue of "Why couldn't he just beam out?". It's more or less a fine tuned invisibility device that allows him to move and react faster when in the shadows. Operation Dragonslayer This story is fine for the most part except for the ending. With Suppy changing Tholker's personality, it's highly unlikely that he will blow up the ship as carelessly as he did. The events of the ending should be alterred. Pacing Operation Raising Hell, Operation Guardian Angel and Operation Sentinel need some work. The main issue I see with it is they seem more or less as filler material. Potentially, a reader could skip from Operation Dragonslayer to Operation Money Cushion without having missed any major plot points. For that matter, I think it would be wise if each story revealed some part of the grand scheme of Renr's or Infra's plans. Operation Guardian Angel While this story has the same issues as Raising Hell and Sentinel, the main problem I see with Guardian Angel is Pyro. He is not developed enough to be significant to the plot and after Guardian Angel, he is never seen again. I have proposed several possible solutions to this: #Make it a stand alone story that occurred before the events of Dark Prophecy. #Have Etah go solo on the mission. #Archive the story and have Etah join GSSOC in either Raising Hell or Sentinel. Operation Sentinel If we decide to "write out" Operation Guardian Angel, we could have Etah join Tholker and Ahrganot on Grjdonsk. The reason for the splitting would be that Sol I Dor and Galiana heard about Harvester fleets in human colonial areas. They would feel compelled to break off and do that mission while Etah, Ahrganot and Tholker decide to take the mission that has a higher priority which would be Raising Hell. The Delsons would get the benefit of being developed more as it would be more emphasized how the Delsons put the protection of others at their highest priority, and it would also provide story material for further tensions between the Galactic Senate. Operation Titanic Discoveries Firstly, I think this story should be split up. It's big enough to qualify as a story arc of its own with a title like that. It will probably be best to split Dark Prophecy into two volumes with the first half encompassing The Best of the Best until Dark Secrets, and the last half encompassing Titanic Discoveries until The Final Confrontation. As it is the last mission just before The Final Confrontation, it really should have more buildup to the climax. When Operation Dark Secrets is done, that story would contribute to the buildup, but by the time the reader has finished Titanic Discoveries, it will have worn off. Something needs to be added that will "reenergize" the presence and danger the Genodraco will pose. Titans in OTD I still think that even during Titanic Discoveries that it's far too early to introduce the Titans, and that their real time to shine should be during Chaos Crisis. Their appearance in Chaos Crisis will help to build towards their own wars during Galactic Apocalypse as Chaos Crisis is a far more relevant time. In DP, we should instead put a lot more emphasis on the Ancient civilizations so that we have a better glimpse of what they were actually like. Some minor changes would be required such as writing Dominion out and replacing Selvarius's dialogue with that of Fal'Kor'Rih'Dah's. However, this does not mean I am calling for the removal of the Titans, merely pushing back their introductory date so that not too many things are thrown at the audience at once. Na'zrah can still talk about their existence in the form of a Chekhov's Gun. The Final Confrontation As mentioned above, the Genodraco should be a lot more threatening. One of my ideas was that before GSSOC meets Infra, there is some sort of space battle above New Arckas and the Batra has to get through a blockade established around the portal to Locubrermour. Speaking of which, I think Locubrermour would have a much greater impact on the reader if it were only visited during The Final Confrontation and not during Operation Titanic Discoveries. I'm sure the KMF has the tech to fly a shuttle down to the city of Arckadium. For New Arckas, I think we should rename it once again either to Nova Arckas, Novarckas or just Arckas. Having the "New" in the title might puzzle the reader, making them wondering where the old Arckas is. Renr and Infra The real reason why we have both of these villains was that Dark Prophecy was not significantly planned in advanced. While it would naturally be simpler to just have one villain, both characters are far too developed to easily remove. So instead, here's a few ideas on how the events can play out between them: *Renr's main goal is to revive the Harbingers. As he is the last implanted Harbinger, he's resorting to cloning himself into hideous creatures known as the Genodraco. *Altus Infra had a different idea. He wants to use the Genodraco as a tool until he can make the Dhragolon the new Harbingers. He's using the Genodraco to create diversions (hence, why they haven't attacked any FMASN colonies yet). *Sometime during Titanic Discoveries, it should be revealed that Infra has betrayed Renr. Final Confrontation events Since I'm moving Twin of Loneliness 2 to Chaos Crisis, I think we can recycle some of the dialogue and fight scenes of Kaden vs. Ahrganot as Etah vs. Renr. During the Renr-Etah battle, Infra is the one on the sidelines. And when Etah defeats Renr, Infra will tell Etah to finish him off. After that, he will give his big speech about how he is trying to save the universe by making the Dhragolon the Harbingers. After the battle, then we have the scene with Etah and Infra arguing over order vs. chaos. However, I think Ahrganot should also have a say in all this as Infra is to Ahrganot as Renr is to Etah. Ahrganot may start to agree with Infra, thinking he was right. When Etah kills Infra, there would obviously be some tension between the two which would better set the stage of Chaos Crisis. Reviews and Retcons (Kray) CAUTION: Long, but important information below. I originally meant for this to be part of the Suppy Super Post, but this expanded far beyond than what I intended. Welcome to my first official review of the wiki's content. Yes, I do have criticisms for some things, but don't worry. I have proposed possible solutions to fix and retcon them. My primary focus is the Galactic Senate races. For civilizations, I've been trying to look for ways to expose the darker sides of the various empires, fleshing them out a lot more so that they don't come across as totally idealistic. Working out the details of the Galactic Senate and the events leading up to it would be a good way to start on it. The goal is just to reassure that living in one of our own empires is not totally better than living in human society. Dark Prophecy review After reading through Dark Prophecy once more, I have some more feedback. It's not only just to get us to finish it, but there's some other issues that I've notived myself: Genodraco I think the Genodraco can be explored far more deeply and tied to Renr a lot more. The Genodraco could be clones of Renr, his new version of the Harbingers. As he's been building his armies in secret, that's why they come out of nowhere. We should also rework the science behind how the Genodraco move from planet to planet as the teleporting spheres seems very soft in science to our standards of today. Tholker, Sol I Dor and Galiana A lot more personality should be established with these. I already talked to Suppy on how Tholker can be improved. He said he was going to go for a more strict, militaristic approach. For Sol I Dor, I kind of feel that Galiana far outshines him to the point where he comes across as more of a supporting character than a main character. As for Galiana herself, unless we can find a way to deconstruct the Chosen One archetype, the events that happen during Operation Titanic Discoveries 3 seem far too preditcable. Twin of Loneliness 2 I think Dark Prophecy should focus more on how GSSOC works at a team. Therefore, I think this story should be moved to Chaos Crisis. The triggering event would be after Ahrganot and Etah get into a bad argument over Infra's merits quite early into the story arc. As for Infra's appearance himself, it should be moved earlier in DP either in Dark Secrets or earlier. Zerevst Suppy had this idea to include an incident with the local police force. Basically, rumors begin spreading of GSSOC being terrorists. Also, Kalya would make her first appearance here. Wilkter is behind all this. Support GSSOC definitely needs some air support in missions. Perhaps an all out assault on Silva with GSSOC on the ground and Senate forces fighting armadas of Genodraco. A similar battle would take place over New Arckas during the events of The Final Confrontation. Review of Infra's motives Now that we reworked some backstories, I figure it is time to change Infra up a little bit. I always imagined him as an intelligent cunning villain who seems to know more about you than you do yourself. However, in Dark Prophecy, I don't think it captures this notion properly. So I've rereviewed them. Infra's Ultimate Goal His goal is to take control of the Harbingers directly. Basically, he alone is responsible for making the Dhragolon into Harbingers. To make him seem scarily smart, I wanted to have his plans come across as totally flawless, including his own death. *To proceed, he is constantly manipulating people to get his way, arranging nearly all galactic scale events in the past 7,000 years. *I'm thinking of just ditching Morduin's and Uszaroth's involvement with Infra entirely. Things are just getting more complex than they have to be. *As Renr is the last Harbinger technically speaking, Infra will use him as leverage against GSSOC. Instead of borrowing from Morduin, he is using Renr as a siphon as he is the last direct link to the Milky Way's conscious. *Infra wanted to make GSSOC as a backup plan. He wanted to engineer and harden them up. *Selvarius is someone who is actively competing against Infra. Both are trying to get dibs on Galiana forcing her to pick sides. *Kalya is Infra's successor in the event of his own death. Killing the other Rustiagon members would make her stronger, and the Dhragolon would naturally be more protective over her as she is the last of the bloodline. Titans As you may be aware, I recently alterred the Titan tech page to be tech by the Ancients. I figured that Titans don't really need technology given their nature. For the actual appearance of the Titans, I think to harden the science a bit, they should be akin to Boltzmann entities, requiring physical avatars to interact. Same powers as usual, but we just scientifically redefine what they are supposed to be. Therefore, a lot of the Titan artifacts that are used in Dark Prophecy will instead be leftovers from previous advanced civilizations whose tech was borderline magic. As for Levenslang himself, he's different from the Titans. I read this article on space.com that the universe grows like a giant brain which gave me the idea: Levenslang could be the universe itself. It goes hand in hand with what we already established with there being multiple "I"'s crafting multiple universes with imagination. Vern destroying the universe is really just getting his mind cleared for a fresh start. Self review of FMASN (aka DFM) I've been working to iron out some of the inconsistencies and other oddities. As you can see, I changed the name as the FMASN doesn't really seem like the type to have the species name in the name of their nation. I've been looking to improve them and elaborate on the structure of the complex alliance the Ucharpli realms have with one another. Infra's reasons Dhragolon history has always been quite chaotic with gaps of anarchy and numerous wars during their pre-space period. Altus Banya was one of the most recent attempts to bring peace and law. Of course, that didn't work out and Rustiagon Dralla came along. Originally, he had good intentions, but in the end, things would revert to how they were before despite them advancing in tech. The FMASN has been constantly at war, shifting in colonies all the time. The reason why they commit their genocides is to ensure their own survival. Even after the events of the Second Sinister War, it was not totally uphill for them. This is also why they have yet to reach Type II status yet. Rustiagon bloodline To fix my own issue of a single bloodline lasting 7,000 years, here's how it happened: Not all monarchs are direct descendants. To explain why the bloodline has lasted so long, it is because several of these monarchs have become absolutes. Along the way, you have a few Genghis Khan-type figures as well as several kings who decide to have many wives. Thus, the hero bloodline spread to around 0.5% of the total population. Of course, with the Altusian Brotherhood assassinating those who are related to Rustiagon Dralla, the only remaining descendant is Rustiagon Kalya. Possible Delson war In response to one of the points on the super post being "improve the Delsons" I thought that since their homeworlds are so close together, they would have met each other much earlier in history. This would be the time when the Delsons were aggressive expansionists, most likely some time after the Second Sinister War. For this war, Dhragolon and Delsons would be fighting over control of the area just east of the Heart and Soul Nebula. The result would be a stalemate, and the two decide to build their empires in separate directions to avoid another war, the Dhragolon going towards the core and the Delsons going away. They would remain isolated from one another for centuries. Alterations to The Meeting One way to easily explain why there are Gaeans in Delson territory is simply because they also took part in the War on Gaea. Certainly, they would want some revenge against the Harbingers. It would also make sense anyway, should the Delson war have happened already. The FMASN would reluctantly go to the Delsons for help when they learn that the Harbingers are going all out on Gaea. Delson Hegemony For the Delsons, while the hegemony itself is fine, the Delson race is close to a planet of hats if all of them have the knight-like personality. If they are completely unified, there should have been at least a major civil war among them. The Scorpio Ultimus should probably have been a controversial event for the Delsons. As they are redoing their entire philosophy, chances are some Delsons are not going to agree, and I think there should still be some sort of explanation as to how all Delson of today get along. Perhaps the Scorpio Ultimus offered them some sort of technology that allowed them to all think that way. Mind control in a sense. This would be the source of the civil war mentioned above. Humans I think Ashadrans should be significantly different than humans so that the two can be regarded as separate. A few physical differences would be present as they evolved thousands of years apart from one another. Going off of Galiana's image in ET, maybe the Ashadrans had slightly larger eyes than humans. Also, I think purple eyes should also be a common color, as opposed to rare. I don't really see the significance of Galiana having an ultra rare eye color unless it is relevant to the plot. The Tokarthi could have also deposited multiple sapient species on Ashadra to battle it out for dominance of the planet so that humanity doesn't seem so singled out and special. It would eliminate the fact that Gaea "just so happened" to be the planet the Tokarthi plucked some creatures from. Heck, maybe even a few Dhragolon could have been transported there, too. Humans in the end would dominate because of their numbers. Ashadrans should be a bit more widespread than Gaeans to better distinguish them from Gaeans. After all, the attack on their homeworld is pretty recent. It might make sense if they created a few colonies (five or so) of their own before their homeworld was attacked. And they would join the Delson Hegemony as an official minor empire. With the War on Gaea, the Gaeans and Ashadrans would definitely have conflicts. Some sort of bitter hatred regarding the favoritism of aliens. As a result, representing humanity in the Senate is difficult as some humans don't consider Ashadrans and Gaeans one and the same. To add to the drama, Enrico could have actually been from Gaea. As the Ashadra attack was after the War on Gaea, some Gaeans might have gone on some sort of pilgrimage to Ashadra to try to learn of them. Enrico's parents would have brought him there in the first place so there wouldn't be much alteration to OTT aside from minor dialogue changes. Of course, that's where the tension would begin between the two factions of humans. The Harvesters will have won because they might have caught them in the middle of some sort of skirmish which would mean the demise of Ashadra. Galiana I don't mind the Chosen One archetype if it is done well. However, I would like to see some elaboration on Selvarius's true intentions, making Galiana want to question if it really is a good idea to follow him. The Tokarthi could have been near Moroitos which is why the Harbingers wiped them out in the first place. The Amulet is a remnant of their tech and is a danger in the long run when it comes to Vern's seal. EIT The EIT is fine, but it's the time table and rate of advancement I'm not sure of. Being able to build Dyson spheres is astonishing for a space faring civilization that's only been around 1,000 years. Not to mention how they've conquered so large of a portion of the galaxy in a short amount of time. With a population of around quadrillion, I think it would make more sense if the EIT was a bit older. They don't have to be older than the FMASN, but at least 2 - 3 thousand years into the space age. To reach such population, it might be good to add that the Eteno mature very fast and therefore can breed very quickly. KMF Well, in chat, I was informed of how dark the law system is. That's a start to the list of proposed retcons as well as an addressing to one of my criticisms, but there's still a few aspects that I'm still a bit bothered by. From reading the KMF article, I would have never guessed that they are the chaotic good type as they sound nothing like a chaotic empire at all. Sure, they promote the diversity of it but their actual culture doesn't suggest it. With the complex traditions and rites of passages, they suggest a highly structured lawful society. Their crime system is especially evident of that. Of course, the views of the KMF do not have to represent the views of Etah. The two can totally be different. I do like how it is mentioned that the KMF is prideful. Their sense of superiority could be more deeply explored. I would think that if they were the ones developing the I-UD and other powerful technologies, it would be the final key to unlocking Vernietigen. This would set the stage for Galactic Apocalypse, not only the Dhragolon's refusal to be the Harbingers, but their failure to stop the KMF from developing their powerful technology and reaching Moroitos level. Etah Owar Don't get me wrong. He is a good character, but there are some traits about him that are bothering to me. To be honest, I think he's starting to steal the spotlight a little much. Not so much in Dark Prophecy, but for what we have planned later. Particularly his ability to convince others is what gets him in the center of attention. For example, convincing Infra that his ideas of law and order were totally wrong. Infra has been around 2,000 years longer and is highly unlikely to change his beliefs moments before his death. However, what I'm most bothered about is his planned convincing of Levenslang to step down. Understandably, Etah is going to turn into a Titan of Chaos, but I don't think the events after Galactic Apocalypse should seem totally idealized or better than it was before Vernietigen was destroyed. Either we should tone down the definition of Titan of Chaos from being ultimately invincible or we should play it out so that Levenslang does not try to interfere directly. Surely, Levenslang would be smart enough to not create something that is powerful enough to sway his core principles. (As Sunt did not originate from Omni 01, he would be the only exception.) Also, I'm still uncertain of Etah's philosophy. Like the KMF, I don't really see the Chaotic Good trait as obvious for him. He seems like the more vengeful type. As for his flaws, psychological disorders are fine, but I would like to see a few more personality flaws to balance out his extreme power. Perhaps his hatred for the Harbingers could be clouding his judgment. Either way, something more evident should be added to his backstory that would cause him to despise law and favor chaos. Overall message of GC Our wiki has a lot of themes, but we should avoid doing any preaching. (Ex: Chaos will always be better than order or vice versa.) Anything of that sort should remain subtle. If we are promoting anything, it should be facts rather than opinions. Things like history repeats itself or that every action has consequences. Personally, I think we should go for "Wherever there is black and white, there's shades of grey". Doing so, we can avoid further conflicts when writing with two different writers on the same story trying to preach opposite viewpoints. Well, that's my review. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts Category:Suppy Super Post